Get Your Guns Out
by Megan Writes Things
Summary: She'd rather just wait out her days alone. He doesn't even want to talk to her. But being in close quarters makes both of these things a bit difficult and in this semi-dead world, anything can happen. Even people who once pointed guns at each other can fall in love. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She turned the knob slowly, the creek and sound of much needed grease on the axil making her twitch a bit. The water would begin to run, but only for a bit, filling the bucket not even a quarter of the way. It was enough for her to clean herself off, maybe even wash her hair if she was lucky. Soon, there'd be tears. It wasn't that she missed any of them. She didn't at all, actually.

Dipping her fingers in, they'd meander around the edges of the bucket for a bit before she scooped up a handful of water. She'd splash it onto her face, then breathe for a moment. This continued on for a few minutes, until she leaned her head back onto the opposite wall. Everything had gone so fast. Even now, she wasn't sure she'd be here for much longer. Her muscles ached and her hands had become stiff from holding that gun so tight and for so long.

"Robin! Ca-" She'd stopped midway through her question, pressing her lips together firmly.

There was no one to call out to in this empty home. She was alone. Robin was gone. She'd have to face the facts, come to terms with this situation she was in. It was better this way anyways. There was no one to slow her down, to tell her that they should stop for the night or get caught up in silly things like looking for first aid kits to patch up the small wound that she had underneath her eye. She liked being alone.

Or at least that's what she'd tell herself.

Picking up the bucket of dirty water, she'd throw it against the opposite wall, letting out a small scream. It was better this way. Being alone was ok.

_The Living Arrive_

He'd been staring straight for about fifteen miles, the wind blowing through his hair with the gun strapped tightly against his back. Everything had been falling apart. First Sophia, now Dale and Shawn? He had been trained to take this kind of pain, this emotional stress. He wasn't so sure about the others, though, especially Rick. The poor man had been forced to kill his best friend. Daryl had to admit, he didn't really like Shawn in the first place, but he didn't want the man to die.

As he quickly rode around a shift in the road, there was a beep from behind him. He quickly pulled over, the others following. Jumping off his bike, Daryl looked towards Rick once the man was out of the car.

"What's up?" He spoke quietly, his eyes on Rick, then Lori for any explanation.

Rick pointed towards his son as the younger Grimes boy dodged into the woods. "Bathroom break."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Oh for god's sake-"

He would have grumbled more, if it wasn't for the sudden yell from Carl. "DAD!"

T-Bone, Rick, and Daryl all grabbed a weapon, Daryl's hands on his trusty crossbow. He'd be the last to reach Carl as Rick was bent down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Before Rick had time to say anymore, Carl would be pointing across the patch of trees towards something in the distance. "Look!"

T-Bone stood up first, his eyes set steadily on the farm house. The plantation was empty, a lone Walker tripping about the farm. He wasn't even close to the house, a large, barbed wire fence blocking its pathway. Daryl would be the first to start walking towards it. Turning back, he'd usher for the other two men to follow him.

"Carl, go back with your mother." Rick would shoo the boy away, making sure he got back to Lori safely. "What's the plan?"

T-Bone and Daryl quickly looked at each other before Daryl stepped forward. "It's gettin' dark. We might wanna settle down for the night…" It was a weird statement, coming from Daryl, but he knew that the others would feel the same. And besides; he wanted to sleep in a bed tonight.

_To the Plantation!_

It was the unusually familiar sound of an open engine that awoke her. She stirred in the soft, warm bed before quickly grabbing her gun. She hadn't even remembered to put a shirt on before bolting down the stairs. She'd stand right outside the door, peaking out the small window next to it. Her breathing would become easy and still as she spotted the motorcycle, RV, and car coming down the road to where the house sat, leaving a dust trail behind them. That lone Walker that she'd been keeping an eye on for the last two days began to rustle, wanting desperately to get through the fence now.

The three vehicles stopped in front of the large porch. The first man she spotted was obviously a regular Georgia redneck. It looked as though he hadn't showered in weeks. His shirt hung loosely off his body, like it needed a good wash. His eyes locked on the house and she narrowed her own.

"Sure have been on a lot of plantation houses lately." He shouted, his thick country accent peeking through each word.

The man walked up the front steps, causing her to fall backwards onto the floor. She quickly regained her control and stood up, pointing her shotgun towards the front door.

"It is Georgia, Daryl." Carol shouted towards him, smirking a bit.

T-Bone, Rick, and Daryl prepared themselves for a house full of Walkers, T-bone with a large, metal slugger, Rick with a shovel that had been tossed onto the old porch, and Daryl with his crossbow and knife. Daryl would be the first to open the door, pointing his crossbow towards the shadowed object that stood in front of him.

He almost pulled the trigger. He almost killed her. His eyes narrowed and he lowered his weapon carefully. "Hold your fire." He held up a hand to the other two men behind him.

The shirtless-woman carefully stepped forward and into the light, the gun in her hands still pointed towards the group. She didn't say anything, just allowed the gun to hang there loosely in her shaking hands. Daryl was struck by something, causing him to stand there and stare at the red-head woman until Rick took a step forward.

"Ma'am…" He pointed to the gun and ushered for her to lower it. When she didn't, Rick's jaw tightened. "Ma'am… please… I'm a police officer. See." He pointed towards the star on his chest.

Slowly, she managed to put her weapon down, though it seemed to be almost painful for her to do. Daryl looked from the woman to Rick, then back again. She put the gun down onto the floor, her head reeling. She didn't speak initially, causing Rick to take a step towards her and help her onto the first step leading up stairs.

"We're so sorry for scaring yo-"

"You didn't scare me." She spoke firmly towards the floor as Rick assessed the wound under her eye and arm.

Rick briefly looked up towards Daryl. "I'm Rick Grimes, ma'am." He put out his hand for her to take, but she nearly looked over it for a moment before placing her hand on her head. The headache was causing her head to split. They'd never been this bad before…

Daryl took a step forward, looking down at the woman. "What 'bout you?"

The woman looked up at him, her expression becoming colder. "Amelia. Charter."


	2. Chapter 2

_*shameful head shake* Ok… so this seems to happen in all of my stories, but I apologize for getting the name wrong of T-Dog. I said T-Bone. Don't worry, I'm punishing myself fully for this. Sitting in the corner for the rest of my life… *sobs*_

Chapter 2

The group would slowly enter the house one at a time, as not to startle or scare the poor girl again. Glenn was the first to enter, bowing his head as he walked towards the living room. Amy didn't even seem to notice the younger man, whose girlfriend was in tow behind him. Maggie stared at the girl for a moment, then moved on with Glenn, whispering something in his ear.

Carol, Carl, and the rest of the Greene family moved into the living room and sat down as Lori bent down in front of the red-head woman. Amy tilted her head up and glared at her slightly.

With a small ting of annoyance behind her words, she said, "Invading person's safe haven is not very polite."

Lori would sigh for a moment, looking up at Rick and Daryl, who'd taken a seat on the stairs next to Amy. Cautiously, Lori took the woman's hands. "Look… I apologize for my group and for us just barging into your home, but we have nowhere else to go. If you could find it in your heart to let us stay here, just for the night, I would be eternally grateful."

Rick blinked. He'd seen Lori put on these kinds of acts before, whenever she'd wanted him to take out the trash or walk Carl down to the park, but this was something entirely different. It seemed as though Lori was actually pleading to this young woman to take them in. It was a whole new thing to Rick and it surprised him for a moment.

Standing up and running up the stairs, Amy hid her face from the crowd that had gathered around her. There was a slamming of a door that caused the group to jump. Lori looked from Rick to Daryl and shrugged. "Well… I guess we'll set up camp for the night."

_Camping downstairs._

He'd quickly find his place on the couch, claiming it as his own before Rick or anyone else could. He had been sleeping on the floors for too long. Curling up with the others on blankets around him on the floor, Daryl noticed everyone had fallen asleep rather quickly. He'd turned on his back, staring at the ceiling. He wandered what that girl was up there doing, if she would even be able to sleep with a hell load of strangers' right downstairs. He'd be a little worked up too if it was him.

After about two hours of not being able to sleep, he'd grab his bow and quietly walk out the door.

On the porch, he would begin to look up at the sky. Atlanta might have been close, but out here, the stars were certainly visible. No lights for miles. It felt calming and relaxing out in the Daryl took the rag from his back pocket and slowly began to wipe the blood from the edge of the arrows. The mangy monsters that'd killed Sophia, Dale, possibly his own brother… They didn't deserve death. They deserved to rot in hell for all they'd done to him and his gang.

He had to get his frustration out somehow. Standing up, Daryl took one of the un-cleaned arrows and placed it in his bow. He breathed out deeply as he took aim towards an old phone pole near where the cars had been parked. He held onto the trigger, not daring to let go until he was one hundred percent sure that his aim was perfect. The release was quick and simple, the arrow landing directly where he'd intended it to.

"You've got good aim."

Not bothering to turn around as he grabbed the arrow from the wood, Daryl nodded. "Thanks."

The answer was simple, and completely Daryl. She was already seated on the stairs when he sat down next to her, not too close. He didn't want to startle her again like he had before. She wasn't able to look at him, only stare at the moon with simplicity. Managing to look over at her, he noticed that she was now fully clothed, a sweater hanging loosely on her shoulders.

"Sorry for-uh… scarin' you earlier." Daryl mustered, looking at his dirty boots.

Amy Jo managed a laugh and shook her head. "Why do y'all think you scared me? You just… startled me is all. Didn't really expect _live_ people out here."

She wished it hadn't have been live people now. She knew nothing about any of them and they'd just barged into the home she'd claimed as hers. It irritated her, but she didn't mind the random company.

Daryl looked up at her from his lower step as she looked towards him and said, "Care to tell me a little bit about yourself? Might make me feel a little bit better…"

"Uh… alright." He wasn't really expecting her to ask. No one had really bothered to ask about him since he'd been here. Not even Rick. The man didn't know the slightest about Daryl, but he'd chosen to trust the redneck. It might have even been a stupid mistake.

"Lived in Georgia all my life with my brother…" He stopped at his own mention of his brother. It was still an opened wound and he hated to talk about it. "They lived to us about Atlanta being safe and I found this little group. Lost my brother a while back, but… I'm moving on."

Once she knew that's all she was going to get from him, Amy nodded. "I'm sorry about your brother. I've lost people too..." She wasn't going to mention her family to a complete stranger. Not now. Their memory would not live on that way. "This changed me. I was going to be acrobat before this. Sounds silly, right?"

Daryl couldn't help but laugh with her. It wasn't really silly, but more interesting than anything. She'd smile for a moment, remembering her life before all this craziness began. Putting out her hand, she nodded. "Amelia Charter."

Daryl took her hand and nodded back. "Daryl Dixon."

_So, hopefully you guys liked that. Probably sucked for the first chapter, but you'll learn more about Amelia soon! I promise. Daryl and her are probably going to start of being friend, so it's not like a 'sudden romance' sort of shit. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! PERSONAL BEST! Don't be expecting this every day…_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, I choose to just continue to do what I want and not explain myself. My brain works in mysterious ways while I write and I admit I might make mistakes. And I cried over some the reviews because I kept getting names wrong. I'm just really emotional. Sorry. Also, I've had a cold for the last few days and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. You have been warned. Thank you._

Chapter 3

Waking up early was never one of her strong suits, but there were people downstairs. The sound of pots and pans clanking together would allow her to slowly push the covers off of herself. Her feet touched the cold, wooden floor and she flinched. Mornings hurt her head, made her remember everything that had happened the day before. In these crazy times, this was a bad thing.

Amelia passed by the mirror before opening the door. She stopped suddenly, shutting the door quietly. Looking at herself, she stood up a bit straighter. Her head, body, and heart ached from the weeks prior. Everything had moved so quickly. There were people downstairs now. Real, _living_ people.

A quiet laugh managed to sneak its way up her throat as she stared at her reflection.

"You bitch. Left me here to be the social one." She grumbled at herself. "Guess you got your wish for me to make more friends."

Her finger came out and pointed at the mirror, her voice becoming more serious than normal. "But I'm not doing what you want, Robin. I won't this time. Seriously. I'm not allowed to care about any of 'em. Dad said so. It's a rule."

Her hand was shaking again, like it had last night. She breathed deeply and pulled the door open once again, walking down the stairs.

"I'm just sayin' man. I think the girl's… gone a bit off the deep end."

"We don't know what she's been through, T-Dog."

"Doesn't mean we have to stay here and wait for her to crack like an e-"

"Glenn. That's enough."

She arrived downstairs just in time to hear the end of the conversation. There were bowls lined around the table, in front of every person. The cereal that she'd found in giant heaps in the basement was sitting in the middle of them all, open. Her eyes wandered around the room, looking at each one of them, memorizing their faces.

"Good morning, Amelia." Lori mused with a bright smile on her face.

She nodded slowly and sat down at the end of the table, all eyes on her.

"Good morning." Her greeting was soft and not as cheerful as Lori's. "And-uh please. Just call me Amy Jo. Everyone-"

_Everyone does_, but there wasn't an 'everyone' anymore. She looked down and managed to take the box from the middle of the table.

Daryl gave a small nod from the other side of the table, making Amy feel a little better than when she had first walked in.

Rick finally managed to look towards Glenn. "I thought we'd go into town today. What do you think?"

"The only town round here is about 15 miles up the road." Amy interjected mindlessly.

Glenn looked at her for a moment and shook his head, ignoring the redhead. "Sounds good. We should start to load up on supplies anyways…"

Slowly, Rick's eyes wandered to the depressed-looking redhead at the end of the table. He didn't have the right to judge this woman, someone he'd only met briefly yesterday. He didn't know her or who she lost. All he could do right now was try to offer a helping hand.

"Amy Jo?" Her head turned up with curiosity. "Do you want to go with us?"

"Uh, Rick? Can I have a word with you?" Daryl stood up quickly, catching the attention of everybody at the table.

Daryl exited the room first with Rick in tow. Once the two men were out of listening-distance, and Amy was busy talking to Carl and Lori, Daryl turned back to Rick.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man spat roughly at Rick.

Rick's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Asking if she wants to come along with us. I don't quite see the harm in that."

Daryl took a step forward. "We don't know her, or what kind of risk she'd bring while we're out there. She-"

"Knows more about this area than we do. She's our ally now, whether you like it or not, Daryl. She's survived this long, hasn't she? Must be worth something."

_At the table_

Her eyes would follow the two men out of the room before they disappeared behind the wall. Looking back at her cereal, Amy Jo would push it away from herself, shaking her head.

Lori only watched her for a moment before smiling. "So, how long have you lived here?"

Amy blinked once she realized that this woman was talking to her. "Uh… about two weeks, I think. It's been surprisingly quiet, which I'm grateful for. Running low on gas, supplies, medicine, and bullets…"

Nodding, Lori ruffled Carl's hair. "Carl, why don't you get Ms. Charter some more water?"

The boy nodded and ran off into the kitchen with Amy's cup. For a moment, Amy only watched him, then turned back to Lori.

"How old is 'e?" She asked curiously.

"Turned 12 last fall." Lori smiled, sighing. "Getting to be so old…"

Amy nodded slowly before looking up. "You're lucky."

"Yeah."

"And you've got your husband too." Amy managed a small chuckle and kept her eyes locked on the table. "I think I might stick with you guys. Seem to have a lot of luck around you."

Lori couldn't say anything else in the moment. The woman in front of her looked so broken, almost like one of the Walkers, if it wasn't for her still-beating heart. As Glenn cleared the table with Carol, Lori continued to stare helplessly.

The two men quickly entered the room again, sitting down across from Lori and Amy Jo. Daryl looked as though he was about to physically hurt Rick while the other man just looked down.

"We're taking Daryl, Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog, and Amy Jo." He mustered slowly.

"That's about half of our man power." Lori shook her head.

"We need to get supplies. We need muscle and distractions and shooters out there."

Amy looked up cautiously. "Last time I was in town was last week. It wasn't so bad. I got about 3 of 'em. In and out without a problem."

An uneasy feeling went through the room as Daryl, Lori, and Rick looked at each other.

Amy leaned in, her hands on the table now. "I've lived here my whole life, alright? I wouldn't persuade you to go into the city if I wasn't absolutely certain."

Rick and Daryl looked at each other again, nodding slowly.

"Then… I guess we're going in."

_So… I don't know what my timeline is right now, but Andrea's back and so are the Greene's. Just roll with my crazy imagination and we'll see what happens. Choi!_


End file.
